


Water, Water, Everywhere

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Borderline-Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their garage was definately not designed to be storm proof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water, Water, Everywhere

There was water everywhere. 

It had done nothing but rain constantly for the past week. They had seen a hint of sunshine halfway through the week and thought that the weather was going to improve. Unfortunately the sun only lasted half an hour before it went back into hiding and the rain took over once more.

The garage attached to the side of their house was definitely not built to withstand torrential rain. The roof was leaking and every so often rain would tentatively peek out from under the door, as though it was checking that the coast was clear before entering.

Danny had tried everything he could think of to stop the rain from getting in, but nothing had any effect; not even the extra strength sealant he had purchased from the hardware store.

The New Yorker glanced down at the duct tape he had also bought. While the sealant hadn’t worked, the tape would probably be more affective.

But it wasn’t for the door; it was for his lover. 

Because, if Danny had to hear Tim complaining about how the bottom of his bike was going to get rusty he could see himself being driven to Homicide.

And Horatio would kill him if the redhead had to find another trace expert at such short notice.


End file.
